If You Say Run
by SerineFoster
Summary: Sarah gets accepted as a student of witchcraft but with a small mishap gets sent back to 1974. Will time stop Jareth from showing up? Marauder Era. Sarah/Severus into Sarah/Jareth. James/Lily, Sirius/OC, Remus/OC.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do **not** own Harry Potter or The Labyrinth nor the actors that portray in them. Honestly, did anyone really think so? Now let's get on with the story!

* * *

Slowly but surely Sarah's Labyrinth after party slowed down and the goblins were the first to leave through the mirror of which they came, followed by various other strange creatures. She was sad to see them go but her close friends remained. They were the ones who really stuck with her through her life-changing journey.

Ludo, a large kindhearted beast with large horns and equally long floppy ears, was busy pulling silly string from his unruly orange fur. Sir Didymus, the eccentric gentlemen fox, decided to help by crawling up his body and hitting the creature's head with his walking stick repeatedly. As the beast yelped in displeasure Hoggle cried out, "Oh, stop that you two. You'll wake the whole house!" Sir Didymus froze as he looked over to the Dwarf. Ludo grunted in confusion, which was how he normally commented apart from broken words. The small fox gave one last good hit without breaking eye contact from Hoggle and jumped down from the mass of fur onto the bed as beast made a small sound and rubbed his head.

Sarah looked around the disheveled room and wondered to herself how her parents hadn't come in to see what all the noise was. She also wondered how much cleaning she'd have to do when it was over. There were pillows, stuffed animals, books, and clothes strewn about with streamers and silly string thrown all over her bedroom. Instead of harping on such trivial subjects she turned her attention to her beloved companions.

With a heavy heart she asked the question she was dreading the answer to, "You guys aren't going to leave, are you?"

Hoggle was distracted with a jewelry box, staring wide-eyed at a plastic gem. Sir Didymus was the first to answer. Looking down to the floor he slowly moved his gaze to the girl as he spoke, "Yes, fair maiden, I'm afraid we must."

Sarah nodded hesitantly and questioned, "Will I ever see you all again?"

"Should you ever need us…" Hoggle said waking from his trance, "Just call."

As if on cue Ludo yawned and stretched his large arms out, then hunched back over into his normal stature. Sir Didymus, feeling much the same, chose this time to say his goodbyes. "Till next time, my lady." He bowed while taking off his yellow-feathered hat and his long mustache brushed the floor. With that he left the room through the vanity mirror.

"Bye Sarah." The beast said slowly in a low drawled voice and hugged her tightly, the skinny brunette getting lost from view in all the fur. She gave a muffled bye and did her best to wrap her arms around him.

Next she turned to Hoggle whose eyes were turned away. She knew he was uncomfortable with goodbyes and she didn't want to see him go so she stayed quiet. Remembering his love for jewelry, she picked up the necklace he was admiring not long ago and knelt down in front of the short man.

"Here, I want you to have this." She said, holding the cheap necklace out to him. His eyes grew large with wonder. He took it and held it close before putting it in his side pouch. "What for?" he asked.

"To remember me by," She cocked her head to the side and gave a friendly smile, "besides, you'll appreciate it more than I would. Take care of it."

The small man smiled and gave her a short hug and said his goodbyes. Then just like the others he disappeared through the mirror.

Sarah fell onto her bed and sighed laying down, feeling empty and slightly different, yet in a strange sense fulfilled. It had been a very long day. She had wished her brother away that very night, went to an entirely different world filled with magic and danger beyond her wildest dreams, saved her brother by defying and proving herself to an immortal, got back to her normal world and finished it off by partying with fairytale creatures. If she ever told anyone she'd probably get sent straight to a loony bin. The thoughts were roaming around her head so fast she couldn't even put together her feelings. She should be happy. She won. She just went through a magical world and defeated a king! Still, an aching feeling hit her gut and her skin felt warm and prickly. Never had she felt anything like it.

Pushing the thoughts out of her head she turned off the lights and decided to leave the cleaning for another day.

* * *

The next morning Sarah awoke to the sound of nails scratching glass. Groaning, she folded the pillow over her ears. Still the noise persisted and got increasingly louder. With a deep sigh she angrily let go of the pillow and turned, lying on her back. Her lips thinned with frustration and she crawled out of bed drearily. Disheveled and eyes lazily half open she looked for the source. It was the window. Her eyes widened dangerously and she jumped back when she saw an owl that was still trying to get her attention. Remembering the night before her heart jumped in fear. Fully awake now, she slowly moved forward.

This owl was different. It was a mixture of black, brown and white whereas the one from before was all white. Also, it was carrying what looked to be an envelope. Curiosity taking over she cautiously opened the window. Dreading what would happen next she shut her eyes and waited. She heard a plop and she gradually opened one lid at a time. The owl didn't waste anytime; it took a turn through the room and flew right back out the window it had come from.

Sarah bent down slowly, wondering why on earth an owl would carry such a thing let alone leave it there. Even stranger, when she read the front of the envelope- it was indeed addressed to her. Her heart raced, could it be from _him_? Taking a deep breath, she pulled the tab from a thick wax seal that held the paper in place.

_Dear Sarah Williams,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to The Salem Witches' Institute. In normal circumstances students' start at age eleven. It has come to our attention just yesterday that you are on the registry. Our sincerest apologizes for not recognizing earlier. We do, however, have a plan in motion to rectify the situation if you'd like to enroll. I will be visiting your home in three days for your decision._

_Sincerely,_

_Serine Foster_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

Sarah re-read the letter multiple times before putting it down on her vanity. This had to be a joke, right? Salem Witches' Institute? Deep down she knew it wasn't too far out there. She herself just had a party with strange creatures that no sane person would believe. Who was she to say witches don't exist when she had a conversation with a British worm and the closest friend she had was a Dwarf? This was all happening so fast. She always dreamed of such things to be true and it had only been a day since she had wished her brother away. So much has transpired and she felt years older than when she was reenacting fables in the park.

Rationalizing, she decided she wouldn't fully believe the strange letter until the so-called witch shows up at her door. In the meantime there was no harm in thinking about the possibility. Would she really go?

"Sarah!" Irene Williams, her stepmother, cried out in horror. The young girl snapped out of her daze, dropped the letter, and turned quickly giving her an apologetic look. The older woman looked around at the destroyed room and gave her stepdaughter a severe disapproving look. "You will clean this up immediately! I can't believe this! How can one little girl make such a mess?" she exclaimed.

"I'm not a little girl anymore!" Sarah protested, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

Irene snarled in aggravation, "Then start showing some responsibility. This is just ridiculous! You better start straighten up in here, do you hear me?" She gave one last stern glare then turned to leave. While walking away she called out, "When your done come downstairs and get some breakfast."

Sarah mocked her quietly under her breath when she was out of sight then reluctantly got up and started to clean, irritated that her mess was caught. Not only was she caught but by the worst person possible, her stepmother.

* * *

Three days had passed since receiving the letter and Sarah was pacing in her room nervously. Sighing, she picked her nails anxiously thinking of what she would say and what her decision would be. She never told her parents about the letter and was getting more and more restless by the second. How could she tell them an owl dropped her a letter? They would never believe that. She would peer out her bedroom window every so often as she continued to make a trail through her carpet. All there was left to do was wait eagerly for the arrival of her mysterious guest.

Then there it was, a knock on the door.

She rushed down the stairs to see her father was already in the process of opening the door. She took in a deep breath and held it.

"Hello?" He said kindly but curiously.

The woman was dressed in long dark robes with accents of yellow and purple. Her greying hair was tied back in a loose braid and glasses were perched on her thin nose. "Hello, you must be Mr. Williams. My name is Serine Foster." She offered her hand and he accepted. "I'm here to talk about the future education of your daughter, Sarah Williams."

He nodded, still a bit confused. She was already enrolled in the local public school. Still, respectfully he invited her in. The woman took in the house kindly, looking around inquisitively until her eyes met Sarah's.

"Ah," the woman said with a smile, "You must be Sarah. I'm very pleased to meet you, my dear." Sarah shook her hand. "Please, have a seat. You too, Mr. Williams, I'd like to have a little chat with the family. If you can get the Mrs., I'd be much obliged."

With that Sarah's dad left hurriedly to call for Irene, then sat right on the couch next to his daughter. Within a few moments Irene appeared with a glass of wine and a questioning look in her eyes considering the oddly dressed woman sitting in a chair across from the other two. Slowly, never letting her eyes leave the guest she sat down in a nearby chair.

"Mrs. Williams." Serine nodded politely. "Now that we are all here there are matters I'd like to discuss." She paused dramatically, "Your daughter is very special girl with lots of great potential. At my Institute we strive to bring the very best of our students' abilities to the surface. Now, It is a boarding school in Salem, Massachusetts. Therefore, she would be gone for the majority of the year. We do allow students to go home for the holidays and they have a break each summer. It is of no cost for you or your family." She stopped for a moment, gauging their reactions. Her father looked from his daughter to the old woman in front of him disbelieving. "I assure you that this is no joke. What I'm about to say may sound crazy but it's the absolute truth. We only teach students with a special talent. And your Sarah," She turned to the young brunette, "Is a witch."

Irene huffed out a skeptical laugh but with a discerning strict glare from the robe-clad woman Irene quickly took a swig of wine to ease the tension.

"The Williams family," The witch started, "has had a large part in wizarding history. It has been quite a while since one has surfaced power- since the early 1600's if I'm correct. It ended right before Abigail's generation, she was a squib who grew sick with jealously and lashed out causing great mayhem in the puritan community." All three of the Williams were wide-eyed at this. "I'm surprised no one told you Mr. Williams. It is your family after all."

"Well," he stammered, "I always just thought they were stories, after all Williams is a very common name."

"Well believe what you want," Serine said politely. Brushing it off she continued, "We don't know why, but for some reason something woke the inner powers within Sarah. Normally students start this school at age eleven. However, we have procedures to rectify the situation, should Sarah wish to enroll. Before you blow this off I do highly suggest you consider. You should all embrace the gift she was given. And you ought to know her abilities will not go away if you ignore them, they will only be uncontrolled and my cause harm if not properly taught. "

So much was going through Sarah's head and she could only assume it was the same for her father and Irene. She was actually a witch! And there's a school for it! One far away from home! Sure, she'd miss it but she could sense the wondrous adventures that could lie ahead! It seemed so surreal, but so right. The prickly feeling in her skin intensified with excitement. It somewhat all made sense. There was that constant strange feeling bubbling inside her. After all, the Labyrinth was jam-packed with magic; perhaps she brought some home with her.

Serine connected eyes with Sarah, "So what will it be? Would you like to enroll in The Salem Witches' Institute?"

"Yes!" she replied without hesitation. She then cautiously looked to her father, "I can, can't I?"

He took in a deep breath and turned to Irene who was clearly not buying any of it, "Sounds like a bunch of fairytale rubbish to me." She was always the rational one. A true realist with no imagination. "I sat back and listened patiently and I've heard enough. You just come prancing into our home and tell us your going to take away our daughter for a magic school. Stop wasting our time. To think someone of your age…" she trailed off taking a sip from her glass.

"That's not fair!" cried Sarah, irritated.

"Sarah, she's right. It's outrageous. We have no idea who this woman is really." Her father reasoned.

"That's right!" Irene went on, "She could be a crazed. There's absolutely no credibility."

"Excuse me," the witch snapped firmly, "I assure you I'm not a lunatic." To prove her point she took out a stick of wood and waved it briefly turning Irene's wineglass into a dove. "Ah!" Irene screamed jumping out of her seat. They all watched as the white bird flew around the living room knocking down a few knick-knacks. Then the window opened on its own, letting the bird fly away before closing with a bang. The Williams were all taken aback and breathless. Sarah smiled wide and gave a clap of elation. Her father was dumbfounded, transfixed on the window.

Irene snapped her head towards Serine, "How'd you do that?" The witch just gave her a knowing look, one brow raised. "No, no, no. Don't give me that. Who's working with you? You have some people with you, don't you? My wineglass? That's not even possible!"

"That's right, it's not. Or is it?" Serine tested. The lights started to flicker and for once Irene didn't know what to say. None of it was logical. Finally, to validate her claims she lit the fireplace without a single movement. Irene stumbled back into a chair stunned and defeated.

"Alright!" Sarah exclaimed eagerly. "See! She is a witch!"

"As are you." Serine smiled warmly throwing a wink in her direction. She then turned towards the parents of the house, "My apologizes. I did not wish to scare you."

The father coughed uncomfortably, "No, no. Not a problem at all." He gave a deep sigh. It was silent for a moment and Sarah waited anxiously. "So," he started, "She comes home for Christmas, right?"

Sarah jumped up in delight, "So I can go?"

"Yes. You can go." He smiled and she hugged him tightly, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

* * *

A month later Sarah walked down a rustic alley in Salem accompanied by Serine. The witch tapped a couple times on a stone wall with her wand and kicked it causing the rock to mold away into a beautiful arch. The opening emitted a warm glow as they strolled into a thin hall enclosed with decorative iron on either side exposing the tavern they were passing through. Gates were placed to enter the popular bar but they strode past to a large wooden door.

The young girl gasped as she entered the main shopping district in the area for witches and wizards. The Headmistress made it her personal goal to ensure Sarah was set and ready for every aspect of the new term, which would start in only a few weeks. Sarah was in awe looking curiously into every window display.

"Come now Sarah, we've got a lot to get yet. First lets get your robes and books."

"Oh," Sarah started a bit ashamed, "I didn't bring much money. I don't think I could affor-"

"Nonsense. I'll be purchasing your supplies. Our school has money stashed for occasions such as this. Besides, your money is no good here." Sarah wanted to protest but realized it was pointless. Serine turned into a shop and the brunette followed suit.

An hour passed and Sarah was carrying a load of bags containing various heavy first year books and under sized robes. In the store Sarah had questioned the Headmistress as to why everything she bought was so small and the elder witch shortly justified in a hushed tone, "All will be explained later."

"Alright, to Winston's Wand Shop? It 's right around the corner here."

Sarah beamed. Finally, she was going to get her own wand! She hopped into step following behind Serine's long strides. As Serine opened the door Sarah felt a slight nudge on her leg. Surprised, she looked down to see a small black kitten rubbing up beside her and glancing up briefly.

"Awe, hi there little guy." She knelt down petting the kitten's cheek with a finger. "Aren't you precious? What're you doing out here?"

"Sarah?" Serine questioned opening the door. "There you are. Coming in?"

"Yeah." Sarah said, giving the cat one last pet. Upon entering the dimly lit collection she was greeted by a wrinkled aged man with snow-white hair. "John Winston. This has been my family's business for centuries, rest assured I will find you your perfect wand Miss…"

"Sarah Williams."

"Ah! A Williams. How fascinating!" He said peculiarly and hurried behind a large mound of thin boxes. Sarah brushed off the confusing comment and peered into the small gap to see where the owner had gone. A few seconds later he came bustling through with a stack of boxes balancing between his hands and chin.

"Try this." He handed the girl a crafted piece of wood and with a brief wave papers started flying erratically. Disappointed, the shop owner handed over a few more which all gave devastating results. Finally he offered a beautiful warm brown polished wand encrusted with dew like crystals on the handle. Instantly Sarah fell in love with it. Praying for success she gave it a wave and the stick responded with a fountain of colorful sparks. Smiling, she turned to the two elders who appeared pleased.

"Interesting! It's the only kind like it in this entire inventory." He gestured to his stock, "It arrived here only a few days ago. Normally they come in large shipments but this particular one came all by itself. Curious, it picked a Williams!"

"What do you mean by a Williams?" she asked interestedly.

"You don't know?" he said in a disbelieving tone. John Winston turned toward the Headmistress. "You didn't tell her?"

"I gave her a brief synopsis." Serine replied, annoyed of the accusation.

"Your ancestors," he began, "were a very prominent pureblood family from England who took the move to America. They were very prosperous and generous in an age where people needed help the most."

"Excuse me, sorry" Sarah interrupted, "but what's pureblood?"

"That just means their whole family had magical blood." Winston went on, "Before the Salem Witches' Institute was built they offered their own home to teach the young witches and wizards in the area. It started out with just a few visiting weekly but the word spread. Soon enough they had over thirty students coming through their home. Superstitions were high in Muggle- or non-magical- societies, calling witchcraft the deed of the devil. It became dangerous for the children to travel; a few of the little ones got caught and were murdered viciously. For this reason, Mrs. Williams insisted they provide housing as well for all their students. Mr. Williams agreed and built their quaint home into a beautiful mansion. They became the largest unofficial school of witchcraft in America.

"Unfortunately, talk got to the wrong people. Late one night, a riot of angry puritans burnt the house down killing some students in their sleep. The rest who made it out fled the scene. Mr. and Mrs. Williams were devastated. They had lost practically everything; their home, school, and students. Luckily, Mr. Williams was a clever man who hid his wealth in various locations. He bought a small cottage in Salem village. Then with the last of their money he gave a large donation to a group of highly respected witches and wizards in the area entrusting them to build a glorious institution that would be unseen by Muggles, ensuring the safety of it's students. Years passed and the Salem Witches' Institution was built.

"A few generations later Abigail was born. She was the first in the family to show no magical powers and so she was sent away to live with the villages' Reverend. She started to accuse many people in the town of witchcraft. Word spread quickly, and even though most of the accused were Muggles, the wizarding world went further into hiding. Most say it's because they were ashamed or had something to do with the trials but after that great scandal the Williams were never seen or heard from again. Until now!"

Sarah took the story in feeling some pride that her ancestors were so influential in the world she had only just discovered herself. There was still a doubt in her mind; sounding like her father she said, "Williams is a pretty common name."

"Yes," he agreed, then retorted, "But I have faith that you are indeed who I think you are. There's no mistaking a Williams."

Serine was getting impatient and interjected, "How much for the wand?"

John Winston snapped out of storyteller mode and went back to business, "Thirty galleons."

"Thirty?" Serine gasped.

"That's right, thirty. There's only one of those. Plus, crystals cost more."

Serine reached into her satchel, pulled out a handful of coins, and shuffled through them leaving a small mound on the counter. "Let's go, Sarah." She ordered, leading the way to the door.

"Thanks." Sarah said kindly to the old shop owner, gently gesturing to the thin box that held her new wand. He gave a nod and she left the store with Serine.

"And thank you! For everything! I love the wand." Sarah continued to Serine.

"It's my pleasure." She smiled and as they walked Serine went on in a hushed tone, "Now, we're about finished here. I was hoping tonight we could fix the little problem with your age. If all goes right, you will remember everything only your body will go back to age eleven. It does not increase your life-or take it away. It's simply just appearances."

"If all goes right? What could happen?" Sarah worriedly asked.

Serine blushed slightly and admitted, "I've never been too good at charms." Sarah's eyes widened. "But," she hurriedly explained, "I got help from one of the best wizards in the world. I'm fully confident he'll make it perfectly."

Sarah nodded. Butterflies were swarming her stomach but she knew it had to be done. "So where are we going to do this at?"

"Scotland."

"Scotland? I don't think we can even get there tonight!"

Serine laughed, "Don't worry. You'll see." She turned another corner down the busy town square.

Sarah looked around as they made their trek and spotted the same little black kitten sitting in the doorway of a pet's store. It meowed as it's orange-ish green eyes made contact with the girl. Stopping, Sarah called out, "Can we look at one more store?" The older witch nodded causing the girl to smile. She handed her things to Serine, picked up the kitten, and walked into the store.

It was a pleasant shop with a wide selection of snakes, rats, frogs, cats, and owls. Signs were placed throughout clarifying which pets were school friendly. Inwardly, she jumped for joy and held the kitten closer. She heard a loud hoot from behind her and she did a double take as she saw a white barn owl staring. Trying to ignore it's piercing eyes she busied herself by looking for a clerk.

"Excuse me." She spoke to get the workers attention. "I found this little guy outside. Is he yours?"

The man turned and looked over the cat. "That thing is a stray, keeps begging. I ain't got no more room for cats. Everyone wants owls nowadays."

"So I can take him?" she offered hopeful.

He huffed, "Yeah, take 'm. He's your problem now." He turned back around to organize his stock behind the counter. Sarah beamed and made her way back to the Headmistress.

"The guy told me I could have him. Look at him! He's adorable. Can I keep him?" She asked, holding it's furry little paw and waving it to Serine.

Serine grinned and answered, "Sure." She motioned to the door, "Ready to go now?"

Sarah nodded and followed behind as she gave her new pet a name, "I'm gonna call you… Rox."

* * *

True to her word they had made it to Scotland that very night. After reaching a pub in the Salem town square they stepped into a fireplace and with something the witch called floo powder they had made it to their destination instantaneously. They exited into a quaint village named Hogsmeade and got into a carriage. With nothing pulling the cart it thrust forward and lead them up a trail revealing a beautiful stone castle. Sensing her excitement Serine kindly stated, "Welcome to Hogwarts." Sarah smiled and lifted the kitten up to the window to see it too. The carriage came to a stop near the front of the castle and the two ladies got out. Sarah held onto the kitten and her wand while Serine charmed the rest to float behind her.

The castle was cold and empty but its architecture was enough to amaze the young girl. Serine led they way taking them through various halls with moving paintings until they reached a gargoyle.

"Lemon Drop."

"No thank you." Sarah politely declined; Serine gave her a knowing smile before the gargoyle started moving and the wall turned revealing a circular stone staircase. Sarah blushed realizing her mistake and followed the headmistress up the steps.

The large door in front of them was cracked open so the elder witch opened it further calling out, "Dumbledore? You in here?" She took a step in looking around the circular room. All the shiny moving objects spewing out puffs of smoke amused Sarah as she glanced around for another person.

"Dumbledore?" she tried again, "He said it's finished and that he'd be here…" Serine glanced around looking for something, her eyes stopped on a golden object. "Ah here it is." She picked up the necklace inspecting it and handed it out for Sarah.

Not having any hands free she put the small cat in her pocket opposite her wand, thankful she was wearing a large coat, and took the delicate necklace. It was a very intricate design; three separate gold rings outlined stars surrounding a tiny hourglass.

"Now just put it on and spin it four times, one for each year." Serine explained simply.

"Okay, here it goes." She did exactly as told, turning the little knobs four times.

She was getting dizzy and the last thing she heard before it got completely dark was Serine's voice calling her. Her world was spinning out of control and Sarah was terrified. Something had gone wrong. As the world flashed back Sarah lost her footing and fell forward, Rox jumped out of her pocket just in time to avoid getting squished. Closing her eyes she took a breath to regain her stomach and opened them reveling the same office, only something was off. Things were placed differently. She pushed herself up and heard a cough behind her.

It was a kind looking old man with a long light brown and grey bread and half-moon glasses perched on a crooked nose. He looked at her curiously.

"Am I eleven?" she asked anxiously, rubbing her head.

He laughed and answered with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes, "No, I don't think so. If you are eleven you look quite tall for your age. I don't mean to be rude but what are you doing in my office, child?"

"Well, you see, I was trying to turn eleven." She said, fingers touching the golden necklace, which now harbored a broken hourglass. "But I don't think that's what happened."

"Ah I see. That there around your neck appears to be a time turner." He stated getting up from his chair which Rox swiftly took over, sniffing the contents of the desk curiously. The old man searched his pocket and pulled out some candy. "Lemon Drop?" Sarah politely accepted and he continued, "What year is it?"

Confused, Sarah replied, "1986, of course."

He gave a small significant smile, "Welcome to 1974."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome!


	2. Charming Explosions

Disclaimer: …Not even gonna say it. You know.

I want to thank all of you who have read this story so far! I can't tell you how much your follows and favorites brighten my day! I especially want to thank ChucklingDevil who was the first to review- your comment pushed me to get this chapter up as quick as possible! Without further ado, here's chapter two!

* * *

After her initial shock subsided the man had introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore and insisted she explain everything so he could be of more help. After giving him all the details he considered the situation and offered for her to attend Hogwarts the upcoming year. He lightly suggested he could still try and get her to become age eleven but she brushed off that idea quickly. So instead he offered to start her in fourth year, even though she was fifteen she could easily pass for fourteen, and give her specialized lessons for the time being to get her caught up.

She accepted gratefully but was pained with the realization of not being able to see her family or friends. Both parents were only children and in a different country at this time. They had no idea who she was, or that she existed. She did her best to hold back the emotions that were flooding. As great as it was to be at a magical school it was hard to concentrate on what was going on. She couldn't believe she was stuck. Absolutely stuck with nothing to fix the situation. Dumbledore was supportive and understanding throughout the spur-of-the-moment meeting, but he couldn't change the situation. He promised to try everything he could to find a way to get her back to her proper time period.

He went on, creating a quick cover story she was to stick to during her stay at Hogwarts. She was an American student from Salem Witches' Institute who transferred to Hogwarts due to a family move. Simple enough.

To save her from the embarrassment of going in front of the entire school with first years he proposed to get her sorted right away in the privacy of his office which she accepted hastily.

"Just a moment." Dumbledore said, going into a back room and searching shelves. "Ah, here it is!" He came back out with an old battered looking witches hat. He brought it over to Sarah and plopped it on her head. Surprised, she wondered how on earth a hat would 'sort' her but since she was the outsider she shut her mouth and waited.

Suddenly a strange voice entered her mind, "You don't belong here, do you?" It stated more than questioned, "No matter, not my business… you would do well in Slytherin being as sly and cunning as you are. However, you're quick on your feet and quite witty- a bit of Ravenclaw in you. But no." the voice trailed and Sarah held her breath. "True bravery. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, eh? Best be…"

"Gryffindor!" it exclaimed aloud.

Sarah didn't quite know what a Gryffindor was but she was happy to have it over with and the dingy patched hat off her head.

"Excellent, excellent! A valiant house!" Dumbledore praised. "But I'm afraid it's getting late, you must be pooped. Term starts on September 1st but you are more than welcome to stay in the castle. Come, I'll show you to the Gryffindor common room."

With that he strode to the door and Sarah quickly grabbed Rox, cradling him in her arms as the Headmaster lead the way. Torches dimly but beautifully lit the castle and Sarah couldn't help but fall in love with her surroundings. It was like walking through a storybook. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad.

They reached a hall filled with staircases and moving portraits. Just as she was about to take a step from the platform the stairs shifted and started moving, changing the direction of where it connected causing Sarah to shriek in surprise and jump back.

"Is that normal?" she asked apprehensively.

The eccentric old wizard chuckled and with a sparkle in his eyes he stated, "Yes, quite."

After the stairs readjusted themselves they treaded forward. While turning some corners Dumbledore explained where to get her meals and informed her that all the schoolbooks she would need would be located in the library. Soon enough they reached a large animated painting of a fat lady in a pink silk dress.

"Here we are. Gryffindor common room! The password is Balderdash." The portrait swung open revealing a room behind it. "Oh, and one more thing, meet me in the entrance hall at noon and we'll go get you some school robes." She nodded, grateful for all his help. He then finished the conversation with a quick, "Off you trot!"

She entered the warm red and gold trimmed room and let Rox jump out of her arms. He pranced around the room, exploring the new space. Sarah followed his lead and looked around herself. There was a blazing fireplace with a massive tapestry overhead and on the sill above it was a large golden cup, a few books, and other strange trinkets. Portraits, like the ones by the staircase, lined every wall. Puffy red sofas, loveseats, and single lounge chairs were strategically placed throughout the room along with coffee tables and end tables.

Overall it was incredibly homey. And even though it was a comfortable space it only made her miss home more. She thought about her bedroom, living room, and her yard knowing that her memories might be the only thing left of them. She envisioned her brother rolling around in his crib with her stuffed animal Lancelot, her dad trying to bake and failing, and even Irene lecturing her on being more responsible. She missed it all. Tears swelled in her eyes and she plopped down on the couch closest to the fireplace. Hugging a throw pillow she sniffled, the tears falling freely. Rox, sensing her discomfort, jumped up beside her- rubbing his black cold nose and furry cheek against her arm. She gave a weak smile in his direction and pulled him in close. He stayed with her the rest of the night, nudging her tears away.

* * *

Sarah had started her private lessons, which was located in a very unique place called the room of requirement. She would pace in front of a blank stonewall thinking of a perfect space to learn and just like magic a large door would appear. Each day she spent an upward of eight or more hours receiving lectures and practicing incantations. However, they weren't going as well as she hoped. Although she tried her best to listen and take in everything Professor Ainsworth told her she still managed to blow up anything she tried to charm. After turning boxes of feathers one by one into ashes she finally managed to perform Wingardium Leviosa. Later they moved on to Lacarnum Inflamarae which turned into a whole new problem of massive flames.

Professor Ainsworth was a patient chubby old man but after so long of few successes he was wearing thin. Sarah, sensing his aggravation, took it upon herself to double her studies outside of the lessons in hopes of improvement. Anytime she wasn't in the room of requirement she would nest up in the back of the library and surround herself in the back with a mountain of first year books and her kitten Rox. Most nights she didn't even bother to go back to the common room.

The two weeks passed quicker than she had hoped for and before she knew it, it was September 1st. Sarah took her seat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and re-adjusted her red and gold tie that she wore for the first time since being at the castle. A handful of other students had already arrived and were chatting amongst themselves. After a few minutes it got more and more crowed and there were fewer seats left vacant. Sarah took a deep breath attempting to mentally prepare herself, she had no idea what to expect.

"Hi." She heard a pleasant female voice ring by her side springing her to attention. Sarah turned and tried her best to show a kind smile and gave a small wave hello. The girl had red hair and a dazzling smile.

"I'm Lily." She offered her hand, "I don't think I've seen you before. I thought I knew all the Gryffindors."

"I'm new." Sarah admitted. "Names Sar-"

"Evans!" A handsome messy haired boy called walking over with great confidence, "My dear sweet Evans! I tried getting your attention on the train, you must've not heard me."

The previously very pleasant face turned sour. "I heard you, and by the way sending a horde of chocolate frogs to attack my cabin is not the least bit romantic. Now go away!"

But instead of leaving he sat down right next to her, not the least bit affected. He then looked across the table towards another very good-looking boy with long wavy dark hair and smirked, "Told you she wouldn't like it."

The other boy just laughed and replied with a lopsided grin, "Ah well, worth a try. Besides her face was priceless." He mimicked an exaggerated horrified face, his grey eyes gleaming with amusement.

Despite how irritated Lily seemed Sarah couldn't help but feel drawn to the group suddenly surrounding her. She didn't realize how incredibly appealing her classmates would be.

"Who's this?" The grey-eyed boy asked tilting his head in Sarah's direction. She lightly blushed- realizing she was caught staring.

"She's new." Lily said, glad to have a change in subject.

"Hey." She gave a smile, "I'm Sarah."

"Well, welcome to Hogwarts! I'm Sirius, over there is James, and I think you already met Lily." A chubbier kid prodded Sirius arm anxiously-apparently shyer than the others. "Oh right," he added as an afterthought. "And this here is Peter."

"So what year are you in?" James asked curiously, running his fingers through his feathered hair.

"Fourth." She answered, wondering to herself if she got it right.

"Great! We'll be roommates!" Lily commented cheerfully.

"I'll be your roommate, Evans." James flirtatiously chimed as he winked.

She rolled her eyes and ignored him, blocking him off the conversation with her shoulder. "Are you American?"

Sirius cut in, "Yeah, you're accent is bizarre."

"Sirius!" Lily reprimanded.

"What? Just saying."

Sarah laughed, "Yeah, I'm from Salem Witches' Institute in Massachusetts."

Lily was about to question further but the Great Hall became silent and they all turned to the main entrance. A large group of short kids walked down the aisle following a stern looking older woman in emerald robes. Inwardly, Sarah thanked Dumbledore for not putting her through that considering how much she would have stuck out like a sore thumb, towering the other new students. The group stopped at the front of the hall by the stairs leading to the teachers' table and huddled together. The woman kindly addressed the room and announced the beginning of the sorting ceremony. One by one she called up the first year students to try on the talking hat.

"Bagnold, Millicent" A young girl stepped up nervously and the aged hat was put on her head. Shortly after it called out for everyone to hear, "Ravenclaw!" She jumped off the chair and went to the respected table.

"Bones, Amelia!" Much like the last girl she sat down on the stool and waited patiently.

"Gryffindor!"

"Crouch Jr, Bartemius!" the young light brown haired boy confidently strode to the chair and without much hesitation it announced, "Slytherin!"

"Egg, Mordicus!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Meadowes, Dorcus!" A short girl with choppy hair took a seat and after the hat debated with itself it called out, "Ravenclaw!"

"McPhail, Dugald" A cheerful looking boy went forward.

"Hufflepuff!"

"McLarid, Lorcan!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Trelawney, Sybill!" The frizzy haired girl looked terrified as she sat waiting for the answer and gave a sigh of relief when it declared, "Hufflepuff!"

It continued on much like this, each young student running off to their table as cheers erupted after each sorting. After there were no more new students to sort the witch in emerald green took a seat at the teachers table and the Headmaster took the podium.

"Welcome new students, and welcome back old! I'm pleased to say we have another new student not among the first years. She's a fourth year Gryffindor- please give a warm welcome to Sarah Williams from the American school; Salem Witches' Institute!" The student body clapped politely and looked around the Gryffindor table searching for the one they didn't recognize, some eyes landing on Sarah. Dumbledore went on after the cheers subsided, "I'm sure we will have a great year filled with knowledge and fun. Now, I don't wish to delay our feast any longer- personally, I'm starving!" Even from far back you could see the twinkle in his eyes and the silly kind-hearted smile across his face. "Eat up, gumdrops!" He brought out his hands and as he lifted them hundreds of plates and large serving dishes appeared on every table filled with various steaming hot delicious food. Even though plenty of food appeared before when she visited the Great Hall, it was incredible how much variety appeared for the start of the term feast.

"Where's Remus? He didn't miss the train did he?" Lily asked scooping out a spoonful of mashed potatoes on her plate. Sarah followed her lead and gave her self a portion of steaming food.

"He's at the hospital." Peter said as he stuffed his face with some pork. Lily's eyes widen in concern.

"Visiting his aunt." James clarified, "He let us know in a letter he wouldn't be on the train. Apparently she's very sick and he's visiting her at St. Mungos."

"He said not to worry though, he found another way to get here. He'll be back in time for class tomorrow." Sirius added nonchalantly.

"Aw, that's awful. I wish they could figure out what's wrong with her. She's been ill for so long!" Lily stated sadly.

Peter nodded in agreement, "So did do you guys… you know?"

"Yep." Sirius stated proudly, sitting up straighter with a smirk on his face. "I think the house elves are getting used to us."

James laughed, "Though I'm pretty sure they didn't notice."

Lily stopped eating, her fork midway to her lips. "Notice what?" she asked worriedly looking around her plate cautiously.

"Hmm?" Sirius questioned obliviously.

Lily narrowed her eyes and looked directly at James. "What did you do?"

Sarah put down her utensils. Apparently something was off if Lily had to question them like she did. Intrigued she gazed over the boys and watched she red head's reactions.

"I've no idea what you're talking about." James said defiantly, although the crooked smile on his face said otherwise.

Lily pushed her plate towards the center of the table and crossed her arms. "I don't know what you boys did but I don't trust it."

Just as she said that the food started to shake. Slowly at first but steadily it got more and more abrupt, making it clack erratically. Lily's eyes widened and Sarah observed curiously, wondering what was happening which as she did she noticed other students were doing the same. Peter started to sink down off the bench under the table and Lily shouted, "Duck!" as she pushed Sarah down with her.

Suddenly she heard explosions and felt wet goo splatter against her shoulder and face. Looking up she noticed fireworks erupting and shooting out extensively all over the Great Hall from every table. The massive room turned foggy and there were assorted colors bursting from pies, bread, and other substances causing the food to explode and fly in all directions hitting practically everyone there.

"It was nice meeting you." Sirius said as he and James ran through the smoky thick fog.

Sarah heard screams from the other tables as she sat back up and wiped the mushy food from her cheek. Out of all the tables, Slytherin looked the most seethed whereas the Ravenclaws looked more worried about their books. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff on the other hand seemed to be having fun- some even throwing food back and forth.

The stern teacher who led the sorting ceremony went straight to their spot searching dangerously with a thin lip. She pulled Peter by the ear, dragging him from under the table while keeping a sharp eye out for the other two boys.

"Where's Peter?" James asked Sirius in the Entrance Hall as he flicked a chuck of food from his shoulder.

"He was supposed to follow us- must still be in there." He said, giving James a knowing look they peeked back into the foggy mess of a room. Fireworks were still going off. "Well, you know what to do…"

James nodded and Sirius sneaked back into the chaos.

"Where did they go?" The teacher asked Peter- still pinching his ear. Peter winced at the pressure and shrugged.

James reached into his pocket and called out, "'Ey, McGonagall!" She couldn't see him but a smoky stink bomb passed right behind her and she snapped to it searching for the offender, letting go of the chubby boy. Sirius snuck up, snatched him, and ran out of the room with James- unseen by the professor.

McGonagall turned around fuming- knowing exactly who was behind the whole ordeal.

Dumbledore seemed to be enjoying himself; clapping every-so-often at the colorful fireworks but sensing the other instructors' irritation he got up and with a few waves he stopped the commotion, a slight fog still inhabiting the hall. "I'm sure you all have had enough of food and excitement for tonight. Please make your way to your common rooms. Tomorrow morning we will hand out your schedules. Good night!"

* * *

The next day Sarah woke up from Lily nudging her side. "Hey, get up! Time for breakfast."

Reluctantly she sat up rubbing her eyes. After the commotion at the start of the term feast she waited in the common room for her female classmates to fall asleep before sneaking out to Room of Requirement for one more preparation lesson by herself. Even though she had put forth the effort to study extra hard and practice any time she could she still was having difficulty getting the spells right.

Drowsily she got her feet on the floor and proceeded to get her robes. It crept up slowly in her tiredness but recognized that today would be her first real lesson with witches and wizards her own age and felt a re-energizing jolt of excitement. Inwardly she prayed she wouldn't make a fool of herself.

The other girls had already left but Lily waited up for her and together they made their way to the Great Hall. From what Sarah had seen of the other fourth year Gryffindors she could understand Lily's enthusiasm for more company- there were only three other girls sharing their dormitory and together they snottily gossiped with one another.

"So," Sarah said casually, making conversation on their way, "James seems to really like you."

Lily huffed, "Yeah right. He's such an arrogant pig; nothing but bigheaded bully. Don't let his charm fool you. He's dreadful!"

"He doesn't seem that bad." Sarah shrugged.

"That's only because you haven't been around him long enough. Give it a week and you'll see what I mean." Lily defended.

Reaching their destination the two girls sat down in an empty section of the Gryffindor table. Food was already set out on large plates and Sarah helped herself out to pancakes, bacon, and steaming sausages. Lily and her continued to have small talk and soon enough the boys from the previous night appeared, taking the vacant seats by them.

"McGonagall catch you?" Lily asked indifferently as she bit into a piece of toast.

"Nope." James said proudly.

"Bet you a Galleon she'll give you boys an earful when she hands out the schedules."

"Of course." Sirius laughed, "What's new?"

Lily gave a short laugh. From what Sarah could tell, it wasn't their first time breaking the rules. Each filled their plate, Peter taking the most- creating a mountain on his own dish.

"Did Remus get back yet?" The redhead asked.

Sirius shook his head.

"He better get in soon. He'll miss class!"

"I'm sure he'll get here in time." James insisted confidently, then changed the subject addressing Sarah, "You excited for your first class?"

The brunette nodded, "Definitely, but to be honest, I'm not sure what to expect."

"I'm sure it won't be too different from what you're used to." Sirius reassured lightly.

"Mr. Potter, Black, and Pettigrew!" They all heard a harsh shrill voice from behind them. The five of them turned their heads and Professor McGonagall stood there with a thin lip and a highly irritated face carrying a stack of parchment.

"Hi Professor!" James said cheerily without a care in the world and brought his attention back to buttering his toast.

"How was your morning? Mine was alright, bit drafty in here though." Sirius went on casually.

Peter simply coughed uncomfortably.

"Don't think I don't know it was you three- I'm utterly outraged by your behavior last night. That is no example to send the new students! Detention for a week! I expect to see you all at my office at eight tonight. No excuses!" The woman ordered clearly as she handed the boys their schedule, making eye contact with each of them. Turning to the girls she gave a kinder smile and handed them each a piece of parchment and made her continued her way down the long table.

Lily put her hand out expectantly.

"'Ey, I never agreed!" James said laughing.

Lily stuck out her tongue and brought her attention to her schedule.

Sarah curiously read her own. Her first class was Charms followed by Transfiguration and History of Magic. After that was Lunch, Divination, Defense Against Dark Arts, and Astronomy. Each day of the week had a different schedule and the only class that appeared to be consistent was Defense Against Dark Arts.

"I've got Charms first." Lily said happily with a grin.

"Me too." Sarah said, nowhere near as pleased as Lily. Her private lessons usually involved charms and so far she had rarely had success in the subject.

Sirius leaned over looking at James's and Peter's and nodded, "Looks like we all do."

* * *

Together the five Gryffindors went to their first class of the year entering a brightly lit room. There were two rows of desk and benches on either side of the room facing one another and in the center were large piles of books. Sarah followed Lily into the front row and James, Sirius, and Peter took the seats directly behind them.

Sarah felt the blood drain from her face, feeling wildly unprepared. James on the other hand was very relaxed. His back was against the wall and his legs propped up on the desk. This quickly got on Lily's nerves since his feet were right by her shoulder.

"Potter!"

"Hmm?" he questioned as he ran his fingers through his hair roughly.

"Do you mind?"

"Mind what?"

"Get your feet off!" she irately replied.

"As you wish." He tucked his legs back under the table and instead leaned over the desk; knees on the bench, elbows on the table, and his chin supported by his palms only inches away from the fuming girl. "Better?"

Sarah smiled trying to hold back her laughter. Lily rolled her eyes and backed up just enough to push his head with one hand. "Not even close."

Soon enough the classroom filled up- half with Gryffindors and the other half with Slytherins. Sarah noticed how much the boys disliked the other house and more than the others they seemed to hate a particular black haired boy with a hooked nose. She attempted to give a friendly smile but in return he glared and sat down on the other side of the room.

"Ugh, another year with that greasy git." Sirius said then rubbed his hands together maliciously, "Time to get planning!"

James smirked, gave a nod of agreement, and leaned over towards Lily. "Psst!"

She ignored him.

"Hey, Evans." He poked her ear and she swatted his hand away swiftly. "Can I have a piece of parchment?"

"No." she answered without turning.

"Please?" he begged.

"No."

"Pretty please?"

This time she didn't answer.

"Aw, come on. I wanna take notes!"

"Class hasn't even started yet!" she spat out.

"I want to be prepared. Come on it's just a piece of paper." He went on batting his big hazel eyes.

Sarah looked from James to Lily sympathetically. "Aw."

Lily huffed, "Fine." Then she reached into her bag and handed him a small piece without ever giving him a glance. She seemed to be the only one in their group to bring any supplies.

A few seconds later he appeared again and asked, "Got a Quill?"

This time she got it right away and threw it over her shoulder hitting James in the face. "Ow." He complained rubbing his head.

"Don't know what you see in her, mate." Sirius said laughing, "By the way, you got a lil' something..." He pointed to his forehead and James looked at him curiously not getting it and Sirius just smiled, "Never mind."

"Welcome back!" a voice erupted and Sarah looked around searching for its origin. A short hobbit of a man with wild white hair and beard crawled up from behind the books and stood on them. Sarah immediately thought of Hoggle. "I hope you all had a wonderful summer! I'm aware we have a new student in our midst. I'm Professor Flitwick, it's very nice to have you here with us." Heads turned to Sarah and he continued kindly. "I figured we could start today off easy with a little refresher- Carpe Retractum."

The other students looked confident when he announced this but Sarah felt a pang in her stomach. She hadn't even heard of it before.

"You all should already know this but I'll quick go over the basics. This spell allows you to seize and pull objects within your direct line of sight towards you. Holding your wand, say the words Carpe Retractum, and wave your wand as such" He displayed the correct movement then did the spell effortlessly for all of them to see.

Without moving from his spot on top of the tower of books he charmed various fruits to levitate and drop down gently in front of each student.

Sarah eyed the banana sitting on her desk nervously. She looked around at her classmates and none of them seemed troubled. Lily already had out her wand and performed the spell smoothly- catching her pear and placing back on the edge of the table to do it again.

Taking a deep breath Sarah tried her best. "_Carpe Retractum_" The banana nudged slightly but failed to fly into her hands like the others have done. She pushed it back and tried again.

"Well done, well done!" Flitwick praised watching the successful attempts of others. He hopped unto a lower stack of books to get a better view and gave some quick advise to another Gryffindor.

Again Sarah tried to move the banana and failed.

"Mr. Potter?" The man called.

"Yes?" James asked as he caught his fruit.

"You have some ink on your forehead."

James rubbed his brow and elbowed Sirius who was snickering. Flitwick moved forward and examined Sarah as she recited the spell and failed again.

"No, no, no. Try moving your wrist like this." He demonstrated the correct movement and Sarah mimicked him. "Yes, you got it! Now try again!"

Sarah was getting more nervous by the second but once more tried the charm. "_Carpe Retractum!_"

This time the banana moved but in the opposite direction she wanted and it flew across the room directly towards the hooked nosed Slytherin she had noticed earlier. When it was only inches from his face it exploded in a large yellow gooey mess covering his face and torso. Laughter erupted from all around the room but most notably from behind her.

"Oh Dear!" Flitwick exclaimed and rushed over to the Slytherin boy who pushed off his concern. He wiped the gunk off his face, gave Sarah a deathly glare, and left the room angrily.

"Blimey!" Sirius said in-between his fits of laughter. "You gotta show me how you did that!"

"Seriously, that was priceless!" James praised with a huge smile patting Sarah on the shoulder. "Absolutely brilliant!"

Sarah sunk down in her chair and said quietly, "I didn't do it on purpose."

* * *

Alright! That was chapter two, now time for chapter three! Reviews are always great- let me know what you think!


End file.
